kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Kanon Nakagawa
Character Overview Kanon Nakagawa (中川 かのん Nakagawa Kanon) is a popular idol, as well as the third capture target in the series. Personality Kanon is a good natured, polite and very cheerful person. She becomes fixated on Keima when she learns that he has no idea who she is (to the point of attacking him viciously with two stun guns).She has a very low self-esteem and her idol status is the only thing that provides comfort.Being ignored by people disturbs her, evoking memories of a time when she was ignored and easily forgotten by people around her; consequently, she is shown to be easily depressed. Kanon's Well mannered and polite personality causes her to be well-liked by her staff and those around her, but she has some elements of fragility and obsessive-compulsiveness. For example, when Keima first agrees to let her email him, she almost immediately sends him an incredibly long email consisting entirely of the words "thank you" (yoroshiku) over and over, afterwards contacting him over virtually everything in her life that disturbs her. Additionally, when Keima failed to recognize her, she went so far as to appropriate stage equipment without her manager's permission and throw him private concerts on the school roof during lunch. Kanon also has a tendency to talk to herself to deal with her current problems and whatever issues she may face in the future. Keima eventually calls out Kanon's need to be recognized by other individuals and convinces her that her own talent is enough, and that she can "shine" on her own. Later, it is revealed that the goddess Apollo is residing within her, and as a result she remembers her experience with Keima. Because of this, she stares at Keima all the time and eventually confesses to him in front of a large amount of students. Plot Overview Idol Arc Kanon is one of the few characters with a significantly (or at least somewhat) explored background. Before she became a solo idol, she was part of a trio called Citron. Unfortunately, Kanon herself became more popular than Citron's leader, Lime, and so the group broke up, leaving Kanon with a certain amount of fear over her ability to perform in front of a large amount of people by herself (an omake humorously attributes this to her decision to remove her glasses and later shorten her hair). By the end of the arc, she comes to terms with this facet of her past. Additionally, it is revealed that her main motivation for becoming an idol was because she was socially invisible at school, possibly due to her meek personality and plain appearance. People would forget that she was present for any number of events and attempt to laugh it off. Consequently, she became an idol to be noticed (or more accurately, not to be forgotten) by the people around her. During Kanon's initial appearance, Elsie was elated to discover that Kanon not only attended Maijimi High, but was in the same class as herself and Keima. Kanon encountered Keima during lunchtime and was astonished to discover that he had no idea who she was, thereafter going to astonishing efforts to turn him into her fan. Keima initially rebuffed her efforts, going so far as to fall asleep during her performances, an action motivated at least partially by his resentment of Kanon's attacking him with stun guns (and possibly wiping the save data from his PFP), but eventually allows Kanon to email him. Over some time, during which Kanon repeatedly contacts Keima regarding any minor depression she experiences, Kanon comes to depend emotionally on Keima, culminating in her first debut solo performance before a crowd of 10,000 people. The escaped spirit attempts to destroy her sense of self confidence, but Keima restores it and later attends Kanon's concert. Hunting Break Arc Kanon later appears again when Keima is attempting to tutor the members of the 2-B Pencils so that they can convince Kodama to allot them a clubroom. Keima allowed time for her and she asked him if they had met before, but Elsie was able to shoddily cover up any knowledge of the conquest. Nevertheless, it is shown that she, in fact, still seems to be attracted to him. When Elsie mentioned the word "kiss", Kanon, as well as Ayumi and Chihiro were shown to suddenly become very embarrassed, almost going into shock, hinting that they haven't completely forgotten about what happened with Keima. Ayumi, Chihiro and Kanon all managed to get 100% after Keima's tutoring, while Elsie only got 45%. Old Conquest Arc It is seen that Kanon still loves Keima. It is revealed that this is because she has the Goddess Apollo within her heart, causing her to regain memory of the conquest. Despite remembering the week she spent with Keima, she makes no attempt to contact him, thinking that he has forgotten about what happened. Apollo nevertheless teases her for cherishing the time she spent with Keima, but when her life is threatened by Fiore of Vintage (who attempts to snipe her at her apartment and then stalks her at school), she confesses to Keima and asks for his help in front of a large portion of the school. Apollo then takes over her body and attempts to escape to prevent Keima (who she only recognizes as an ordinary human) from becoming involved, whereupon Fiore stabs her with a demonic knife and sends her into a coma, leaving her (and Kanon) to die within a matter of days, estimated as 7 days by Haqua. At the moment, Kanon is in a coma-like state. Keima is currently securing the comatose Kanon in the upper floor of his house and is searching for other Goddesses to save her life. Keima manages to find Vulcan, oldest of the sisters and brought her to his room along with Diana and is attempting to remove the dagger one more time. Vulcan and Diana are successful in removing the dagger, however Apollo transformed her body into a water like state to prevent her death from the cursed dagger. Kanon is still in the coma, though there is no danger to her life anymore. Although she still is comatose due to Apollo's power "sinking" , which upsets Keima but later decide to search for a third Goddess to heal her completely. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Initially Kanon was entirely fixated on turning Keima into her fan, being disturbed by the fact that he, who was in her own class, had no idea who she was. She came to depend upon Keima for emotional security and emailed him repeatedly over the course of a week to seek consolation over a number of problems (ranging from serious to completely frivolous), in addition to taking time out of her increasingly busy schedule to simply see him. After Keima restored her sense of self-confidence, she kissed him and forgot about what had happened, but was shown later to still react to his presence, blushing and staring at him when he was occupied. After the Goddess Apollo entered her heart, she regained all memory of her experience with Keima, but refrained from contacting him, believing that he had forgotten what had happened and that she would be rejected anyway. She even denies liking Keima, but this is clearly disproved by her behavior. However, an extremely tangible threat to her life caused her to confess to him and ask for his help (instead of, say, her manager or the police, though she does initially try to contact her manager). It's safe to assume she is in love with him. She is currently in a coma but the curse was lifted so there is no danger to her life anymore but since Apollo aplied a Hydration spell whichcaused Kanon's body to submerged into a alternating body called breakwater when she was stabbed, she is still currently in a coma like state. Okada Okada is Kanon's manager. They appear to have a fairly good relationship, although is, of course, extremely professional. Okada frequently schedules Kanon for events and is shown to be very efficient and occasionally harsh, not entirely unlike Keima (as Elsie notes during her stint posing as Kanon); Kanon is shown to agree with virtually everything she schedules. Kintarö Kintarö is her pet turtle of three years. This fact is apparently important to any real fan of Kanon. Apollo She and Apollo have an interesting dynamic. The arrival of Apollo has changed her life significantly, although they seem to get along fairly well; it is possible that Kanon is so willing to accept Apollo in part because she thinks that Apollo might be a fatigue-induced hallucination, not an actual being inside her. Nevertheless, she attempts to keep Apollo's existence hidden from the world (probably motivated by the likelihood that other people would think she is insane). She intelligently takes advice from Apollo regarding such issues as the "Goddesses," which she knows nothing about (although Apollo is frankly not much better). Apollo, during her brief appearance, teased her about liking Keima. Others She has met the 2-B Pencils, having not only studied with them but made a sort of challenge/promise with Chihiro to both play at the Mai-high Fest. Trivia * Her name comes from Ise-Nakagawa Station (伊勢中川駅, Ise-Nakagawa-eki). * She likes songs, poems and lessons. * She dislikes press interviews, parties and people who don't show interest in her. * She describes her recent problems as worries about whether she will be able to graduate from high school. * Her measurements are 86-58-85. * She apparently lives on her own and has an agreement which her manager made with her parents that she can do so as long as her academic performance doesn't falter. Nevertheless, she only appears at Maijimi High to take examinations, though she does somewhat well on. * An omake reveals that ever since her debut solo performance, she trips whenever she sings the word "kiss." In a probably unrelated coincidence, she also trips in front of the Chief Editor. this may be because the CE wears a katsura, or wig. It is unknown whether these habits persist after she obtaines Apollo. * Her surname differs between the magazine and the tankobon, having mystically changed from "Nishihara" to "Nakagawa." The author himself notes that he made a mistake there. * Kanon is afraid of water and unable to swim. * Kanon's skill with the stun gun apparently includes the ability to fix broken electrical equipment. * Her name, Kanon, may be a reference to the musical term "Canon," a type of melody that builds upon itself by adding iterations of the original melody after certain intervals of time. It may also be a reference to Canon, a Japanese company that produces cameras; Canon, a sociological term referring to an accepted principle or rule; numerous real life Japanese musical performers named Kanon; Kanon, the Turkish musical instrument; Kanon, a type of liturgical hymn; Kanon, a type of men's cologne; or Cannon, an archaic type of long range battery weapon (which may be referenced in one of the songs she sings in the anime). But hey, whatever works for you. * On Wakaki's blog a poll was placed to vote for their favorite feminine character. Kanon ended up in third place. * Kanon has released an album, Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai Insert Song Album - Birth. Songs include Love Call, Happy Cresent and more. * A short fandom of her name is "K". * She is the second Goddess host to appear in the series. * She is a seiyu in one of keima's games(shown in anime only). * She was the third capture of keima in the series. * According to the Omake in the manga, When Kanon change some part in herself, her popularity increase. (Example: When Kanon was in Citron wearing glasses, she was in the side part, but when she took her glasses off, her popularity was above the other citron members.) Category:Maijima Category:Performance Characters Category:Female Characters